


Return to Me

by FandomsofFiction



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut maybe, Famous Makoto, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Implied Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, M/M, Minor Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Free! Eternal Summer, Resentment, Slow Build, makoharu - Freeform, unmotivated haru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsofFiction/pseuds/FandomsofFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Tachibana is becoming one of Japan’s biggest music stars. He left Iwatobi and plans to never return. Why? Because he doesn't want to see Haru ever again. When Makoto’s heart broke, a mellow resentment for his best friend, the one he loves, took place. Haru sees Makoto on every other street sign, on the television, in his dreams, everywhere. As every day without Makoto turns into years, Haru dreads his choice of letting Makoto go. It’s up to them or unknown forces to have this pair reconcile, separately long for what they had lost, or their love disintegrate into their flames forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ello there. This idea of a Makoharu fanfiction popped in my head one day and wouldn't leave alone, so here is a result of that. I usually used to end up writing fluff, and I cringe at how cheesy it used to be. But I'll be BRINGING ON THE ANGST in this. Fight me, Angst, you fiend! Always hurting my heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been nearly a year since Haru last saw Makoto. Makoto is loved by the nation, becoming known as Japan's sweetheart and a valuable talent. Nagisa and Rei ponder Makoto's avoidance of them. Haru is unable to reveal why.

“All of your singles have been huge hits, and you still have some big songs to release. What is your album about? Is there any theme?”

The female interviewer/TV host sits in a chair with her legs crossed, across from Tachibana Makoto. The tall, muscular man with a million dollar smile shot to fame as soon as his first single was released.

He shot a warm smile to the interviewer, who tried to maintain her composure.

“This album will be very personal to me and close to my heart. I made sure to write what I was feeling. Many songs on the album are love songs or a mix of not wanting to feel a way about someone, and there's even some about heartbreak. A few are about the strong friendships I’ve had that were something special.”

“Interesting, so there's a muse to these songs?”

“I guess you could say that,”

The interviewer studied Makoto closely.

“Hmm. Well, you sure are taking the nation by storm. It's not just your soothing voice and gorgeous looks. People love how effortlessly down to earth you are. How can you stay so humble when you're becoming so famous?”

Makoto blushed.  
“I don't think of myself as better than other people. I'm just a normal person, so it's not hard work to not treat anyone how I wouldn't appreciate it myself.”

“Now let's get down to the juicy stuff. Everyone wants to know. Do you have someone special in your life? Are the rumors of you dating any the popular female artists true?”

Makoto laughed. When he answered, his eyes didn't make contact with the questioner, and a forlorn look appeared on his angelic face. “No no. None of that's true, Shuziki.”

“Then who's the muse to your music? Is there an old love back home?”

Makoto’s blush returned. 

“I...I- Yes. There is someone back home who inspired these songs to be written. It's not important though, there was not a romance.”

“Oh really? Mind dropping the name of the special lady?”

The color of Makoto’s cheeks worsened.  
“N- I’d rather not.”

The host, Shuziki Yamano, tried to get Makoto to tell her, but he didn't give in. 

“Alright alright...So the love songs on the album are based off your own relationship experience?”

“It is how I felt, but I've never had a serious relationship to base the concept of love on.”

“Hold on, am I hearing wrong? Did you just say you've never been in a relationship?”

Makoto smiled.”Yes, I've never had a significant other.”

Shiziki’s eyes widened and she dramatically faced the camera.

“Did you all hear that? Makoto, the heartthrob of the nation, has never dated anyone!?”

Makoto rubbed the back of his neck, shy at the attention.

“Isn't he the cutest? When we get back from our break, we have a couple more questions before Makoto’ll take the stage to sing a never before heard single, ‘Run’.”

 

Back in Iwatobi, Nagisa and Rei began chattering as soon as the commercial break began. Haru sat poker faced as his two kouhai sat in his home’s living room. He thought over the answers Makoto gave. He knew who he was talking about. He was glad the others didn't catch on. 

“Mako-chan has really made it hasn't he? I can't wait to hear his new song!” Nagisa announced.

Haruka focused his gaze on the television when he heard Nagisa ask why Makoto never visits them.

“Yes, you'd think especially he'd visit his best friend that he has grew up with. We'd all celebrate together.”

At this, Rei eyes Haruka. 

Haru’s ears perked when the show came back on, the camera zoning it on Makoto and Shiziki Yamano. 

She asked a few questions that Makoto effortlessly answered. Haru knew that girls must swoon over that boyish charm, bright green eyes, and warming smile. 

“We have the song list of the album. Which track is your personal favorite?”

Makoto answered without missing a beat.

“I Need You” is my for sure favorite. It has all the different emotions I was feeling present. I feel like it'll be very relatable. It was a song I loved to record and listen to. I'm planing to sing it live at my concert in Tokyo, where people will hear it for the first time.”

“I'll keep my eyes open for that one, sounds exciting. Now, go ahead and set up for your performance.” Shiziki instructed. “When we get back, the exciting new “Run” will be heard for the first time right here in ‘Shizuki’s Celebrity Corner’. 

The show went on another commercial break. Haru anticipated the return. He wanted to hear Makoto sing. He hadn't heard Makoto’s voice for a long time. He missed the gentle tone of his best friend. Well, **previous** best friend. 

Nagisa began cheering when music started in the show. I heard a piano beginning it, along with some sort of echo. It had a somber tone to it. And then Makoto opened his mouth and sung. 

“You're my brightest sun, one and only in the world.  
I bloom for you, but lately you're making me wilt.

It's too late, it's too late.

I can’t live without you now.

Even if I‘m drying out, I try harder to reach you.” 

 

"But it’s no use, it’s a dream to be broken.  
I run and run, but I’m not getting anywhere.  
Yes go and burn me out.  
Just keep pushing me away.  
This is a fool in love, chasing in circles.

Make me run  
Make me run more,"

 

Makoto began to ease his jacket off his body.

"Let my feet rip apart with wounds  
At least I can I smile when I see you"

He threw it to the live audience, who screamed in excitement. The camera quickly panned to the person who caught it, and then the song sped up.

"I run, run, run  
I can’t stop it  
Run, run, run again, I can’t help it  
This is all I can do anyways  
All I know is how to love you.  
Run, run, run again  
It’s okay to fall  
Run, run, run.  
It’s okay to get hurt  
I’m alright, even if I can’t have you.  
Pitiful destiny, go and point your finger at me.” 

Makoto was singing at an invisible sky and he clutched his shirt in front of his heart. He continued to move, occasionally doing moves that girls were screaming over.

"Run  
Don’t tell me bye, bye."

 

Haru shivered when Makoto’s voice ran into long notes.  
“Run....  
You make me cry, cry  
Run.....  
Love is a lie, lie.  
Don’t tell me, don’t tell me  
Don’t tell me bye, bye

I think I know it’s over, but I just cannot stop.  
Is this sweat or tears, I can’t really tell oh

My love stripped bare, the stormy winds.  
They make me run again, my heart then beats again.

Make me run  
Make me run more  
Let my feet rip apart with wounds  
At least I can smile when I see you

I run, run, run  
I can’t stop  
Run, run, run again  
I can’t help it  
This is all I can do anyways  
All I know is how to love you

Run, run, run again  
It’s okay to fall  
Run, run, run, again  
It’s okay to get hurt  
I’m alright, even if I can’t have you  
Pitiful destiny, go and point your finger at me.

Memories crumble like dried cherry blossoms  
At the tip of my fingers, under my feet.  
All around you, can you see..."

"I’m chasing butterflies, so lost in dreams.  
I follow your traces.  
Show me the way, please stop me.

Let me breathe…….

I run, run, run  
I can’t stop this  
Run, run, run again  
I can’t help it  
This is all I can do anyways  
All I know is how to love you

Run, run, run again  
It’s okay to fall  
Run, run. Run, again  
It’s okay to get hurt  
I’m alright, even if I can’t have you  
Pitiful destiny, go and point your finger at me. Run  
Don’t tell me bye, bye  
Run  
You make me cry, cry  
Run  
Love is a lie, lie  
Don’t tell me, don’t tell me  
Don’t tell me bye, bye. 

As the song ended, Haru let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. 'Was Makoto still singing about me in this?' Haru pondered the thought, but deep down he already knew the answer.

 

Shizuki had the lights return on as she walked to the stage Makoto was at, fanning herself. 

“That was..My heart was...” she patted her chest, “and those dance moves phew!”

Makoto bowed, and said thank you.

The interviewer’s cheeks were flushed red.  
“Makoto Tachibana, everyone!”

“All I can ask is...who made you feel like this?”

Haru willed himself not to look away as Makoto states directly in the camera in front of him.

“Someone that I'll forget about soon enough.”  
Makoto wasn't giving his signature smile, and he looked just about as unapproachable as Sousuke for a moment. 

Then, Makoto looked down at the audience in front of him. He smiled at them, and noticed the girl who caught his jacket.  
“Do you want your jacket back?” She called.  
“You can keep it, if you want.”  
The girl smiled and hugged the jacket to herself. “Thank you!”  
She was unaware of the surrounding girls glaring at the piece of clothing she was hugging, or her. Haru stopped focusing on the show when a voice called out to him.

“Haruka-Senpai. What happened?” Rei questioned. 

Haru started in surprise, much like how he did when Rin asked if Makoto and Haru had a fight that summer before it happened.

“I-”  
Haru looked at his concerned friends in front of him, but he was unable to give an answer.

Haru planned to go to Tokyo with Makoto, before Makoto told Haru how he felt. Haru canceled his agreement to train in Tokyo. When Rin found out, he yelled at Haru and they argued. Rin almost hit him before he calmed down. Afterwards they talked it out, but Rin was angry that he threw his dream away, a dream he wanted them to both experience. The only thing Haru could do was apologize. Haru didn't know what to do. He didn't want to go off into a big city alone. Not anymore.

“Haru?” A voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“I-” he gulped, and a wave of fear washed over him, “I don’t know.”

He didn't remember what they were asking, but that was all Haru could give in response.  
He couldn't tell them what happened. 

Haru remembered the look on Makoto’s face, that day. It was an expression that Haru never wanted to put on his best friend’s face. Yet he did, and Haru’s heart clenched just thinking about it. It's been about a year hasn't it? 

Haru squeezed his eyes shut. It's been so long since he saw that warming smile , and he tries to put the image in his head. Sure, he could see Makoto smile when he was on the TV, but it's been so long since the smile was for Haru alone, with Haru’s own eyes. 

“I want to see Mako-chan.” Nagisa said softly. 

Haru turned his head to his friend, and was further disheartened at the sad expression on his face. Nagisa was upset that Mako-chan has been absent for so long. The blonde ball of energy was sure that Makoto would of visited, or called by now. 

Haru could only stare silently when Nagisa shuffled over to him on his knees, directly in front of him.  
“Haru-chan, has Mako-chan forgotten about us? Why hasn't he tried to talk to any of us? Why! Does he not want us in his life anymore? 

Haru gulped, and he wished he didn't see the tears forming in Nagisa’s eyes.

“I don't know,” Haru half lied.

“I miss him. We were all supposed to be best friends forever! Do you think he'll contact us soon?”

“Nagisa, calm down,” Rei added, in a soothing tone.

Nagisa glanced at Rei, and Rei had a gentle smile and look of admiration waiting for Nagisa. Nagisa wiped his eyes, and returned to his original spot.

Haru sat in stony silence. Once again, simple three words were his only response, but this time it was honest. He didn't know if he was going to see Makoto again. A pain shot through Haru every time the realization hit. The realization that he may live his life without that constant support who was Makoto. Makoto and water had been the only constants in Haru’s life, since childhood. The realization occurred to scare Haru often, first happening soon after Makoto left Iwatobi. Nearly a year after that day, Haru wanted nothing more than for that day to had never happened. He wanted Makoto back in his life more than anything he could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot, the name of the song is "Run" by BTS. Except, it's mostly in Korean :D Fellow ARMYS, anyone?
> 
> I used an english translation of the beautiful Kpop song. I changed the lyrics around to make it flow better, and to give some Free! Iwatobi elements such as cherry blossoms. I wanted it to fit Makoto, since in this, he wrote the song.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it, and I'll appreciate your comments.


	2. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night that Haru wished he could do differently is looked back upon. The moment where Makoto decided his heart couldn't take it anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah. Woahhhh. I've wrote fanfictions and stories since I was younger, and I never made my own heart change it's pace before. As I wrote and read, my heartbeat picked up. Pft. I bet it's because seeing my Haru and Makoto in this situation breaks my poor heart. I just want them to shut up and get married. I have so many otps in fiction, and if I could choose one to be canon, I'd pick these two.
> 
> Maybe Makoto seems sort of bipolar in this, but I promise he's still our cinnamon roll. Sinnamon roll? Ssh.

_It was time for Haru to bid goodbye to Makoto, near the steps leading to his home._

_“Haru, there's something I need to tell you,” Makoto spoke. It was still summer, but that particular night had a chilly breeze present. It was night, the sun had just recently set._

_Haru turned to face Makoto, not expecting anything out of the ordinary. Haru was aware that Makoto had stopped a few paces away, so they were standing an odd three feet away from each other._

_Haru noted that Makoto looked...was it nervous? Makoto’s leg wouldn't stay still, and Makoto didn't have a calm expression on his face._

_“Okay, what is it?” Haru replied._

_“I-”  
“-I'll get straight to the point. I'm not sure how to say this. I-” Makoto paused and sighed._

_Haru then could tell something was bothering his best friend. Haru immediately became concerned.  
Haru listened as Makoto continued._

_“I-I like you Haru.”_

_Haru was taken aback. Out of everything Makoto could of said, Haru wouldn't of expected that. Still, Haru knew what Makoto meant. He saw Makoto swallow, and his face was flushed red._

_“You like me? I don't think of you in that way, Makoto. I'm sorry,”_

_Haru decided to cut to the chase. He felt that he needed to say exactly what he thought, and it would be the easiest way._

_But Makoto didn't miss a beat._

_Almost immediately he replied,  
“That's okay Haru. That's what I was expecting.” Makoto’s voice was softer and lower. Makoto attempted to smile at Haru, but it was a smile that Haru never seen before. Haru was internally shocked, because the smile looked so pained. It was still Makoto’s sweet smile, but it was small and barely upturned. Haru couldn't look into Makoto’s eyes once he read the hurt in them. _

_Makoto tried to ignore how crushed he really felt inside. The pain was worse than he previously had experienced concerning his feelings towards Haru, but he wasn't expecting anything less. He knew what Haru would answer, and knew that this was to happen. He had a tiny hope that he would be surprised with his feelings returned. The hope disintegrated as soon as Makoto finished uttering the short confession. He tried to make the smile reach his eyes, but it didn't. His eyes dulled as if his life was slightly drained away. Makoto didn't say how he felt honestly. He knows he loves Haru, but he was aware that telling Haru that part would only hurt himself further._

_“I had to tell you, before I went to college. Don't worry, I'll still be your friend as usual, I promise I won't let how I-”_

_Makoto was interrupted by Haru._

_“I shouldn't go to Tokyo with you. It'll be bothersome to have complications.”_

_“Huh? But Haru, I won't-”_

_“I guess it won't be the same anymore. We shouldn't see each other that often,” Haru added._

_Makoto’s sad expression shifted to slight confusion. His eyebrows furrowed._

_“You don't want to see me?”_

_Haru responded, “We won't be the same anymore, it's better for both of us,”_

_Makoto's heart felt like it finally sank to the lowest spot possible, metaphorically._

_He wanted to explain to Haru that he was wrong, nothing would change between them. Makoto was sure that was possible._

_Makoto didn't have enough will to argue on whether or not they should see each other. So Makoto decided what he would do, what he had been debating for weeks. If he should let Haru go._

_With a heavy heart, Makoto didn't protest.  
“If that's what you want…” was his words._

_Makoto willed the tears not to form, but that didn't work. He was thankful that his will refused to let those formed tears fall._

_Makoto wondered which place Haru would do his professional swim training at, since he no longer wanted to go to Tokyo. It was better not to ask; it was time to end this. Makoto wasn't thinking this, but hasn't he suffered enough?_

_What stung Makoto strongly was how nonchalant Haru was acting. Weren't they best friends? “Did I mean so little to Haru that he doesn't want anything to do with me?” Was his thoughts._

_“So that's that. Um...Sayonara Haru,”  
Makoto bid his goodbye, the goodbye that meant for a long time or perhaps goodbye forever. _

_Makoto offered the last little sad smile, with the last burst of strength he could muster. He felt so drained, and he ached badly inside. With that, Makoto turned around and began taking his first steps to leave._

_“Makoto wait. We are still friends okay? I don't want to fall out of contact with you.”_

_Makoto had a fleeting thought that Haru was asking for too much. He didn't ask one thing of Haru in his confession. Then a sudden change of mood occurred for Makoto. He stopped abruptly and didn't turn around as he spoke._

_His voice came out low, and it would sound threatening to anyone who didn't know that Makoto wouldn't hurt a fly._

_“Just know Haru, I'm not going to be coming back. Don't call me, text me, or contact me. I never want to see you again,”_

_Makoto continued his steps and Haru was momentarily dumbfounded. Haru’s anxiousness increased immediately._

_“W-Wait!” Haru called out, a fear forming within him. This was his best friend since childhood and this isn't what Haru wanted._

_Makoto stopped again, eyes widening in realization. This time, he looked at the owner of the beautiful dark hair.  
“Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that Haru, I just-”_

_“Makoto-”_

_“Haru, this may be weird to ask….But can I kiss you goodbye? I promise it'll be quick and over faster than you’ll realize.”_

_Haru’s heart sped up. For some reason, Haru didn't want to say no._

_Haru nodded._

_Makoto walked back to Haru. He didn't touch him, but he leaned into him. Makoto pressed his lips softly, yet firmly against Haru’s, feather light. It wasn't even two seconds before Makoto’ s peck released, the lightest sound vibrating into the night air._

_Haru was stunned. How could something so quick feel so right? He has a passing thought that he wanted to feel Makoto’s lips on him again. There a rush that went through Haru that he was sure he never felt before._

_“Well, since this is goodbye I should tell you the truth. I love you. I'll always love you Haru, but I’ll be okay. Don't worry about me.”_

_Haru stared as Makoto said sayanara again, and Haru was hit with a sensation that time was moving too fast. Makoto had been there with his lips on Haru’s but there he was walking away already? Haru watched Makoto walk towards his house, and in his mind he hoped for Makoto to kiss him again. He wanted Makoro to turn and walk back to him again. When Makoto was out of sight, Haru’s head throbbed along with his heart. 'Makoto loves me?' was the largest thought in his jumbled mind. Haru turned towards his own home and decided he'd stop by Makoto’s in the morning. Maybe Makoto could talk to him and make some things more clear to Haru._

_Haru stopped by Makoto’s house in the morning, but none of the Tachibana family was home. He stopped by again at noon. Makoto’s mom answered the door, looking unlike her usual cheerful self. She told Haru the news. She told Haru that Makoto had left for Tokyo that morning unexpectedly, so his family saw him off. Haru was shocked at how soon Makoto left Iwatobi. He immediately wanted to take back his words of not seeing each other anymore. Haru felt he shouldn't of said that, and he knew Makoto would have continued to be his best friend without changing anything._

 

Haru texted. Haru called. There was never any answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one thing I learned for myself through writing fanfictions/oc stories. If you're a young reader and aspiring writer, I have a little advice.
> 
> I knew I had a little bit writing skill at least. On other sites, I wondered why people weren't reading my story. Looking back, I see my problem. Perfection. I had a knack for making my characters too perfect. I realize now that people don't want perfect characters. To them, it's boring. For my O/Cs, I projected myself onto them. They weren't their own character, because I put my traits in my main character, and my favorite traits in the love interests. I made my O/Cs smart, beautiful, friendly, understanding, likeable, nice, helpful, and more. I wanted them to be perfect. I wanted to make them have good things, looks, and some personality I wished I had. I guess the advice is to not try to make your characters perfect. In real life, everyone has flaws. Readers want relatability, and they find that in characters with flaws. I guess I sort of got off topic, since this is a fanfiction not an O/C story. It can still apply to fictional characters, so remember that these characters may not act how you would in a situation.
> 
> I don't know why I wanted to say that. I'm sure the older readers are bored now, but I would've liked someone to tell me that mistake when I was younger. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and love ya! Yes you, the one reading this. I have a good feeling about this story and I can't wait to write more.


	3. How Haru's Doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Haru is jealous. He's not aware that he's jealous. This Haru doesn't seem to be too bright. Extremely Haru-centric chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BORING Chapter I'm sorry. Next chapter is Makoto's little world of things.

_Haru is swimming. He's swimming in a pool that seems to stretch for miles. He is at one with the water. The coolness envelopes his skin, and he turns on his back to float in the water. His eyes are closed, and he knows that he's the only one in the pool. Suddenly, Haru feels like he's being dragged down in the water. The beautiful turquoise water has turned a deep dark blue. He's struggling, he's trying to get back to the surface. He hears his name being called, from a distance. He would know that voice from anywhere._  
_"Haru..."_  
The echo reaches him down in the water.  
Haru stops struggling immediately. He simply swims up and out of the darkness, up to the surface. He's upright, near the edge of the pool. Haru opens his eyes and looks up to see a hand reaching out, waiting for him. His eyes follow up to the owner of the hand, awaiting him with a big, welcoming smile and shining emerald eyes.  
_"Here, Haru-chan." the sweet voice tells him.  
Haru just stares as he reaches for the hand, the hand that has reached for him for as long as he could remember_. 

 

Haru awakes with a smile on his face. As he comes to, he notices where he is. His smile falls off his face. It wasn't real, it was only dream. Makoto wasn't here. Haru gets out of bed reluctantly, and follows his usual morning routine.

While he lies in the bathtub without a swimsuit, he stares at the little blue dolphin floating in the water. There's no reason to take a bath in his swimsuit anymore. There's no one that's going to break in to drag him somewhere he needs to go. Haru doesn't know how long it's been when the water is cold. He should get out, but he continues to sit in the bath.

The cold begins to become uncomfortable, but Haru doesn't care. He sees that his fingertips are wrinkled, but that's not anything unusual. He debates whether it's time to get out, and finally stands up. He puts the dolphin up on a shelf and drains the water.

 

Haru is cooking breakfast just as he always does. His head whips around when he hears a door slam. He shuts the heat off, and goes to investigate. Haru is relieved and slightly surprised when a bouncing blonde pops into his sight.

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa calls.

"What are you doing here?" Haru replies, going back in the kitchen to finish cooking. 

"I'm here to fetch you. C'mon Rei is waiting outside,"

"I'm in the middle of something," Haru deadpanned.

"Well hurry please," Nagisa prodded. He sat himself in a chair. Haru was aware that Nagisa was looking at him. He turned to look at his bubbly friend, and became annoyed at how he was being stared at. Nagisa's big magenta eyes were looking at Haru expectedly. 

"Have you and Rei ate?" Haru asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask! I'm hungry. I'll go get Rei!"

Haru sighed. He supposed he could spare his mackerel with them. 

 

When the three finished eating, Haru reluctantly followed Nagisa to wherever he wanted them to go. After walking for about 10 minutes, Nagisa finally slowed his pace. 

"What is he up to?" Haru asked Rei.

Rei was just as exasperated as Haru.

"I don't know, he said it was a surprise. He showed up at my house and woke me up. My parents shouldn't of let him in."

Haru let himself smile. Rei might act like Nagisa was a bother, but he knew Rei held a deep affection for the breaststroke swimmer.

It made Haru happy to see that they were a close pair, yet remorseful that there was someone missing with him.

He noticed a jumbled line a few paces away. Nagisa grabbed the wrists of Haru and Rei, and placed himself in the back of the line. In front of them, he could hear excited chattering.

"What are we doing here?" Rei questioned Nagisa.

Haru was wondering as well, but decided there was no point in asking.

"You'll see," was Nagisa's answer. Nagisa wouldn't stay still, and Rei repeatedly asked him to calm down.

As the line in front shortened, the line behind them increased.

"I can't wait to hear his new songs! Isn't he so talented?" Haru heard a pair of girls leave the front of the line, with something that looked like paper in their hands.

It was finally Nagisa's turn. Rei and Haru stood beside him. Haru's eyes followed the sign at the booth they were at. Oh no. So this is what Nagisa was up to.

"Three tickets please! Can we have backstage passes? I'm not worried about the price."

The man looked at the three.

"Yes. Do you want three?"

"Yep!" Nagisa answered. The man told Nagisa a heavy price, and Rei's eyes widened.

"Nagisa-kun, you can't pay for all that? Let me split the price with you,"

Nagisa assured Rei that it was fine. He handed the man the money.

The blonde grabbed the tickets, handing one to Haru and Rei. They left the line and Nagisa turned to his friends happily.

"We're going to see Makoto! The concert is in two weeks! Aren't you excited?"

Rei was glowing in happiness.

"Wow, thank you Nagisa-kun!"

"I'm not going," Haru announced.

"Oh none of that! Haru-chan, you are going.' Nagisa held a stern expression towards the dark-haired boy.

"Haruka-senpai, don't you want to see him? We have backstage passes, we might be able to run into him." Rei suggested,

Haru wasn't sure if he wanted to see Makoto. He wanted Makoto's welcoming smile to be awaiting him when he saw him, but Haru felt like it wouldn't be there. He didn't want that to happen in any circumstance.

"Nagisa, you spent too much. Here, let me give you some for mine." Haru wasn't going to let Nagisa spend so much money just for the three of them.

Nagisa let Haru take his money out, but he added, "Haru-chan, you didn't answer Rei's question."

The blue eyed beauty was silent for a moment. "Yes, I want to see him. Thank you,"

With this, Nagisa smiled widely at Haru.

"Nagisa-kun, how did you know about this selling?"

"Oh, I know a guy. Yesterday, he let me know that a man would be selling tickets for Mako-chan's concert today: first come, first served, at this address."

"Haru! Nagisa, Rei!" They heard the familiar sugary voice of Gou Matsuoka nearby. She and her friend Chigusa waved at them, and joined their circle. 

"Did you guys buy tickets too? I'm so excited, I was afraid they would be sold out!" Gou exclaimed.

"We were passing through when we saw this line. We were curious, and once we learned it was because Makoto-kun's tickets were selling, we had to stay," Chigusa added.

"Gou-kun. It's been awhile since you've seen Haru hasn't it? And yes, Nagisa purchased backstage passes."

"Really? It was sold out when we got there. And yes, Haru it's nice to see you again." Gou smiled and Haru nodded in return.

"How is Rin?" Haru asked without thinking.

"He's good. His training is going well, he's really happy,"

Haru nodded, glad that his friend was doing well.

The others began talking about Makoto.

"I have to admit, I had a little crush on him when he went to our school. He was always with Haru, it was cute. And now he's famous, it's crazy! Though it's not a mystery to see why so many people love him,"

Haru was finished with this conversation. He didn't need a girl who barely knew them gushing about his best friend. He said his goodbye's and began walking away. Work was in a few hours anyways.

 

"Haru-chan wait!" Nagisa called after him.

Haru continued to walk. Hearing Makoto's name so often was beginning to be irritating. He didn't like how his body and mind reacted to the simple 3 syllables. Haru went home and got ready for work. He has been taking online courses in culinary. When he decided not to pursue swimming, he settled on culinary. 

He arrived at work on time and put on his uniform. He noted that the restaurant was very busy today. Haru went back in the kitchen, where his station is. There was an open area where the people in front tell the chefs what is being ordered. Haru is able to see the dining areas. The radio was playing in the kitchen and restaurant softly. There were a total of 4 televisions for the diners. They were free to change the channels if they wanted to, as long as they didn't disturb anyone else. Three of the Tvs were on the same channel, some sort of entertainment show. 

Haru cooked his orders in a daze. He didn't care about all this. He liked to cook, but he'd rather be in the water. The faint background music switched from song to song. Haru stopped in the middle of cutting vegetables, when he heard the first single of Makoto's from the radio. He glanced at the televisions, and saw a performance of Makoto being played on it. It was a different song than the one playing on the radio. Haru sighed and looked up at the ceiling. _Really?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the heck? The whole end to this chapter was deleted somehow...Oh well...I'll keep it like this and edit it later. Haha, sorry about that.


End file.
